


Happy New Years

by Sidonut



Category: Fallen Hero Series - Malin Rydén
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:09:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22442350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sidonut/pseuds/Sidonut
Summary: Have the dumbest way Ortega could find Step's apartment, New Year's style
Kudos: 19





	Happy New Years

You could, if forced to, admit to feeling a certain amount of satisfaction tonight. New Year’s Eve. You might not be at a raging party, or downtown watching the clock run down like you used to, and you even turned down Ortega for drinks, but this is nice.

You’re in your apartment, listening to the roar (audio and telepathic) rolling through the city like thunder punctuated by fireworks. And you’re in the middle of it. Still here. Still fighting. More ready to face the coming year than you’ve been in a long time. That’s something.

You pop the bottle of cheap champagne you picked up at the corner store and briefly consider getting a glass, buuuut you _are_ the only person here tonight, and dishes _are_ work, so you take a long sip straight from the neck. You smile to yourself because Ortega would be scandalized, if only because you weren’t sharing.

You barely catch the yowling and scratching at your window, so you open it for the white cat that scrambles in.

“Not your scene out there Oz?” You ask, running your fingers down his back. “Yeah, me neither.” Not anymore, anyways.

You rest a hand on the window, watching the fireworks exploding at the edge of town where the police won’t be able to get them for causing a fire hazard. And then you notice. There’s people outside your apartment and one is yelling at the other two.

“GIVE ME YOUR MONEY! NOW!”

Well, that’s hardly the way to ring in the new year now is it? The only way you could intervene is to throw something, and the only things at hand right now are Oz and your drink. Damn. You should probably just call the police, or close your window and ignore it, but honestly now you want to see if you can make this work.

You hold the bottle upside down by the neck, most of the champagne running down your arm while you ready your aim, and it spins as it soars through the air. What little drink was left in the bottle looks like your own personal sparkler as it spills into the air and…

Ha! You didn’t think that would work. The would-be mugger takes the bottle to the head and crumples. You lean out a bit more to check on his victims and- No. This has to be a joke.

“Nice save Bri!” You can feel the grin on his face as you see Ortega wave at you from the sidewalk. And he brought Chen, if you recognize the person standing next to him.

“Ric? You owe me another bottle!”

“Only if you let us help you drink it!”

Well, looks like you won’t be alone on New Year’s Eve after all.


End file.
